


(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 5 - Domesticitat

by Patatatxan



Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: El Kumon està experimentant amb batuts saludables bons per la pell, sembla que l'Azami és la seva víctima.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830250
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 5 - Domesticitat

—Azami, Azami! He preparat el batut del què et parlava ahir, te'n recordes?

És massa d'hora. Massa d'hora per aguantar algú amb tanta energia. Potser ahir es va entretenir més del compte mirant tutorials sobre maquillatge a _Youtube._ Potser dels tutorials de maquillatge va acabar als vídeos de safareig veient com gent explica els seus drames amorosos i sentint que tot plegat sembla d'un altre planeta (gent que sembla que fa de tot abans de sortir amb ningú? Que posa les banyes? Que gosa besar-se amb gent que no coneix?). Potser per això li semblava tan addictiu i es va quedar més hores de les necessàries escoltant testimonis vitals que no haurien d'interessar-li.

Tanmateix, el noi que sembla voler desgastar-li el nom, no sembla tenir gaire miraments per les hores que ha dormit.

—Azaaaami!! Vinga va que ja són les nou!

S'imagina que per algú com el Kumon les nou és ja la meitat del dia, o gairebé. Recorda quants cops ha insistit que el primer pas pel manteniment facial és dormir bé i es sent amb ganes de reivindicar el seu dret a dormir com un dret inviolable. Gairebé està a punt de treure les seves arrels com a _yakuza_ quan obre els ulls, se'l troba somrient, i se li passen ràpid les ganes d'intimidar-lo.

La son, lamentablement, no se la treu el seu somriure, però la resta... D'acord, potser hauria de començar a acceptar allò que sempre li està recordant el Shifuto, que últimament parla força del Kumon, que potser això significa alguna cosa... Bé, de fet el seu amic no ho diu de forma tan indirecta, en té suficient amb un: “sembla que algú se'ns ha enamorat” però ho diu entre bromes així que l'Azami pot fer veure que no van amb ell. Almenys gairebé sempre.

Vol culpar la son, la proximitat del seu cos (efectes secundaris quan algú que sembla entestat en despertar-te a sacsejades) o alguna altra cosa, però es veu incapaç de resistir les seves ganes de tot. Així que s'aixeca i es deixa portar a la cuina, sembla que el batut que ha preparat ha creat certa expectativa. Tant l'Azuma com el Yuki semblen interessats a l'hora que una mica reticents de provar-lo. El Tsuzuru mira l'escena amb els ulls mig tancats i el portàtil al davant; sembla que tingui encara més son que ell.

Tothom mira amb expectatives i reticència el líquid de color verdós que ha creat el Kumon.

—Soc el teu conillet d'índies per provar aquesta cosa verda?

—Azaami, jo l'he provat i està bo però està ple de coses bones per la pell així que... L'he fet especialment per tu!

Potser “l'especialment per tu” l'afecta més del que toca. Li sembla que sent de fons el riure de l'Azuma i que veu com la cella del Yuki s'ha alçat encara més de l'habitual; no vol pensar gaire en si l'escalforeta que sent a les galtes revela el que ara mateix li sembla massa evident pel seu gust.

—D'acord, d'acord, no cal que insisteixis més.

—De debò?? Gràcies Azami.

I així acaba amb un got d'algun líquid verdós que sembla algun verí mortal. Traga saliva sorollosament, mira per últim cop els ulls anhelants del Kumon i empassa com si es tractés d'una escena amb gran càrrega dramàtica.

Sorprenentment no està del tot malament. No és una cosa que demanaria si tingués més opcions però és prou bevible.

—Què tal? Què tal?

—No està malament.

—Oh!! Me n'alegro. Haig de seguir investigant més batuts saludables! Ja veuràs com així aconseguiré que tothom a la Mankai Company tingui la millor pell possible!

—Però t'has posat la màscara facial que et vaig recomanar?

—Ah

Sembla que s'ha oblidat i no ho pot dissimular. La cara del Kumon és sempre expressiva, tant els moments en que té energia contagiosa com quan l'angoixa de no saber si estarà a l'altura de les circumstàncies fa que ho vegi tot negre es reflecteixen de la forma més evident possible.

Veu com la resta de gent que ronda pel saló es dirigeix a servir-se gots amb cara encara de tenir reticències i abans que puguin involucrar-los en alguna conversació, se l'emporta al lavabo, sense dir-li res.

—Què fem aquí?

—Què creus que farem?

—Jo, el que vulguis —li diu i sembla que les galtes se li posen vermelles.

Reaccionant tard l'Azami s'adona que potser hauria d'haver explicat que simplement se l'ha emportat per aplicar-li la màscara facial que no s'ha posat quan tocava. No sap perquè una situació normal com aquesta ha creat algun malentès però, poc avesat com està a situacions d'aquest tipus, es contagia de la vergonya que sembla que porten els dos.

Dos nois que no acaben de mirar-se del tot, tot i que és difícil apartar-se la mirada a aquesta distància i un silenci interromput per algunes exclamacions llunyanes del saló.

Alguns segons que s'allarguen i l'Azami decidint-se a tallar en sec el que sigui que sembla haver -se interposat entre els dos agafant una màscara facial i posant-se-la al rostre. Potser s'entreté una mica més del necessari per tal d'assegurar-se que queda ben posada.

—És tan relaxant.

—El què?

—Res, quan em maquilles o fas alguna cosa de les teves, no m'importaria quedar-me així molta estona.

L'Azuma intenta fer veure que el comentari no l'ha afectat, al cap i a la fi no és habitual en ell alterar-se, o almenys això li agrada creure, així s'aparta del rostre del noi i espera que la incomoditat o el que sigui que recorre l'aire entre en els dos acabi.

Tanmateix, el Kumon li agafa la mà i mentre fa el que sembla una carícia li diu un gràcies petit acompanyat d'un somriure.

L'Azami té la sensació d'explotar i marxa corrents sense poder dir res.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho sento pel final hahaah. No, soc un ésser cruel i diabòlic.   
> És broma, tot plegat.  
> No sé que estic escrivint. Això m'està fent embogir. No em faig responsable de res que pugui acabar sortint per culpa (gràcies) a la setmana aquesta.  
> Que avui pensava que ja no arribava.   
> sos.   
> és broma, estic bé (no, lol).


End file.
